Immutable Forces
by Belcris
Summary: Harry Potter and Doctor Who crossover. The TARDIS is terrified and in pain and runs to the one man that can help her and it's NOT the Doctor. DW10/RT, HP/GW. AU. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Immutable Forces**

**_Summary:_**

_What if right after the Doctor and Rose Tyler Returned from their confrontation with the Cybermen on the alternate Earth, they found themselves someplace other than Jackie's front room. What if the TARDIS had been scared and hurt? What if she decided to run to the one man in all of time and space that she knew could help her? And what if that man was not the Doctor?_

_Harry Potter and Doctor Who crossover. The TARDIS is in pain and runs to the one man that can help her and it's NOT the Doctor. DW10/RT, HP/GW. AU._

* * *

**Chapter One**

The raven-haired young man's vibrant green eyes snapped open and looked intently around the room. Something had woke him up from his nap, but the room seemed peaceful enough. Still, he could not shake the feeling that something, it almost felt like a storm, was coming towards them. Glancing down at the young redhead that was currently laying on his chest asleep, the young man wondered if it was just his imagination. They had fallen asleep on the couch in the family room, tightly curled up together and he could have sworn he heard thunder. It was only when the redhead on his chest looked up at him with her warm chocolate-colored eyes that he forgot about his concerns.

Sixty seconds and a universe away, chaos was the rule of the day. A strangely hyper older man was running around the interior of a very special ship trying to get himself and his traveling companion back home in one piece. One of his companions had just chosen to stay behind in an alternate reality version of Earth and he was not about to lose another one because his ship was being difficult. He looked up at the attractive young woman who was currently standing on the other side of the console trying to soothe the temperamental ship's feelings by whispering words of encouragement. As strange as her actions might have seemed anywhere else, it was not that strange a thing to be doing on this particular ship.

Forty-five seconds away on the other side of the universe, the green eyed young man was thoroughly enjoying a snog session with his girlfriend and future wife. Spending time with her was the only thing that made him happy these days and now that she was finished with school, there was nothing to stop them from being together all the time. He hoped that together they would be able to find their place in the world because so far he was at a loss. Up till a year ago, his life had been focused on one goal and now that he had accomplished that goal, honestly, things seemed to be falling apart.

"Everything seems to be falling apart!" shouted the frantic brown-eyed man who was thirty seconds away and working furiously to save his beloved ship.

His companion looked up at him and tried to repress a giggle at the man's dramatics. It was only when bits of coral started falling from the ceiling that she realized he was not exaggerating. Suddenly she could hear the ship's engines were struggling. Around her the lights flickered on and off, and a sudden and horrifying thought struck her.

"_Am I going to die dressed as a maid?"_

Fifteen seconds away and a young couple sat bolt upright. A sound filled the air, and it was not a sound that either of them was familiar with. It sounded almost like a car with a bad starter motor, but there was a strange echoing wail to it as well. The young man would have sworn whatever was making the sound was screaming in pain. It tore at his heart to hear that wail, like listening to a lost and lonely child. He knew that sound only too well because his own soul made a similar sound. As the young woman slid off his lap, the young man walked towards where the sound seemed loudest.

Five seconds away, a ship crashed through the last barrier between it and the destination it had chosen. Alive in her own right, the ship was in pain and not even her much loved occupants could help her right now. She needed healing that they could not give, and there was only one place to find it. In her desperation to find what she needed, she would break through any barrier and travel any distance. Even the pain her actions were now causing her was nothing compared to the greater pain she felt.

He felt the protection around the house crumble just as he ran out the kitchen door. The strange mechanical wailing was deafening and an ice-cold wind had come up out of nowhere. The wailing, or screaming really, seemed to drill right into the young man's head.

"She's in so much pain," he shouted to the young woman next to him. "We've got to help her."

"Who?"

"She's here," the young man shouted and pointed at the ghostly image of a large blue box that was quickly materializing before them.

The young woman at his side covered her face to shield it from the smoke and flames that poured off the blue box, charring the grass around it for a meter in every direction. When she heard the hiss of water turning to steam, she looked over and saw her fiancé pouring water on the strange box in an attempt to put the flames out. In moments he had the flames out and they stood watching steam pouring off the box. Looking at her boyfriend, she noticed that tears poured down his face.

"What is it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She's in so much pain," he whispered back at her. "I can feel it. I can hear her screaming in my head."

Inside the ship the man and his companion were trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as they landed the main light in the room had all gone out only to be replaced by flashing green lights and a strange warbling sound like a bell from underwater. The man stopped what he was doing, his face going pale, and then grabbed hold of his companion to drag her outside.

"What's going on?" asked his breathless companion.

Throwing open the double wooden doors the man looked back over his shoulder shouting, "it's an evacuation order. We have to get out now!"

Not that he or his companion got far. No sooner had they gotten outside than the doors slammed shut behind them and they came face to face with an infuriated young man. Standing next to the man was an attractive red-haired young girl with a puzzled expression on her face. Oddly, they were both pointing sticks at the former passengers of the ship.

"Step away from her!" snarled the furious young man.

"What?" asked the confused blonde woman. "He's not hurting me. He's my…"

"Not you!" snapped the man cutting her off. "Step away from HER!"

The young man gestured past the confused pair and to their ship causing the older man to look at the younger in complete confusion. "I think there's been some type of mistake. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the…"

"You're charred meat if you don't move away from her," interrupted the younger man. "Now!"

Trying to calm the young man down, the older man slowly started to step away from his ship with his companion in tow. He also slowly slid his hand in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver cylinder with a blue gem at the end. The older man hoped he would not be forced to incapacitate the young man, but if he did then his Sonic Screwdriver could do the trick. Unfortunately, the younger boy saw what he was doing.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_" shouted the young man and before the older man could even blink he was disarmed and the world was suddenly going dark.

"Doctor!" screamed his companion, but it was too late as a moment later the red-haired young woman had done something that caused thick ropes to bind her arms tightly to her sides. "Why are you doing this?"

Looking up at the man that now stood over her, Rose Tyler suddenly knew who he was. The vivid green eyes behind round wire rim glasses. The messy hair as black as a raven's feathers sticking up all over the place. The lightning bolt shaped scar visible on his forehead. Everything about him was just as she had imagined when reading the seven books about him. What she had never imagined about him was the sense of power and presence that rolled off him in the same way that it sometimes rolled off the Doctor when he slipped in to his role as Time Lord.

"You're Harry Potter," stammered Rose.

"No," he said firmly. "I have another name right now. Right now you can call me Justice."

It was dark out when Rose opened her eyes again. The last thing she remembered was a flash of red light before blacking out. Now she found herself in a rather odd looking kitchen, and instantly recognized it as belonging to her favorite fictional family, the Weasleys. Rose turned to look for the doctor and saw him tied to a chair wearing only his Y-fronts. His clothes were spread out on the table in front of her with all the pockets turned inside-out and a large pile of assorted junk lying next to them.

"Doctor?" she hissed trying to wake him.

A soft woman's voice spoke from behind her, causing Rose to jump. "He won't wake up until Harry lets him, dear."

Turning around Rose found herself looking at the kind faced mother of the Weasleys, Molly Weasley. "Harry Stunned the Doctor, didn't he?"

"Yes he did, dear," acknowledged the sweet looking woman as she walked over to the Doctor's sleeping form and covered him in a warm looking quilt. "He is very angry with your friend. I don't think the poor thing will be waking up for some time. I'm Molly Weasley, and you are?"

Rose realized that she was not tied down, so held her hand out to greet one of her all time favorite fictional characters made real. "Rose Tyler, ma'am."

Molly shook Rose's hand and smiled warmly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. I bet you're famished. Would you care for a cuppa and something to eat?"

"Yes, please, ma'am," Rose said with a nod over her head and a wide grin.

"None of that 'ma'am' business, dear," Molly said in a good natured tone. "Just call me Molly."

Rose spent the next hour talking with Molly as she ate. It was amazing how much the woman reminded her of her own mother, Jackie. With the exception of the casual use of magic from time to time, and the hair color, the two women could have been sisters. Still, there was a dark shadow always present in Molly's eyes that tore at Rose's heart. She had seen something like it before whenever she looked into the Doctor's eyes. Thankfully Molly's eyes were not as bad as the Doctor's, but Rose suspected that she knew the cause of the kind woman's sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Molly," whispered Rose. "About your son I mean."

Molly glance over at Rose for a moment, looking puzzled, then nodded and smiled. "Thank you, dear. Fred could drive a nun drink, but he was a good boy. I miss him, but I think he's watching us right now and laughing. I think he would have liked your friend over there, considering how they both like to fill their pockets with fluff and nonsense."

Rose could not help but giggle at the thought, and it made her even happier to see that for now the shadow was gone from Molly's eyes. "He's got this thing about never throwing anything away. Always saying how you never know when the odd bubblegum wrapper or paperclip might come in handy."

Now it was Molly's turn to laugh. "Just like my Fred and George, though Fred was always the worst of the two when it came to cleaning their pockets out. Of course it was usually George that handed something to Fred to hold onto for him."

Looking at the still unconscious Doctor, Rose realized she would have to do something about that. "Molly? Do you think I could speak with Harry?"

"Oh, he's been waiting for you since you woke up, dear," Molly said with a wink. "I told him he would have to wait though because you needed a hot meal and time to relax. Your friend isn't in any danger, though I daresay he could also use a bit of something to eat. You go talk to Harry, he's outside still, and while you do that I'll get something on the stove for your friend. Do you know what his favorite food is?"

"He'll love anything with bananas, Molly," Rose said standing up and heading for the door to the back of the house.

"Then banana bread and banana pancakes it is," said the jolly woman as she headed for her pantry to retrieve the needed ingredients.

As Rose stepped outside the Burrow she was surprised to see the TARDIS standing there with her doors opened wide. Rose could have sworn the doors had closed after she and the Doctor had stepped outside, and no one should have been able to open those doors without a key. She reached up to the key she wore around her neck and discovered it was still there, which could only mean that someone had found the Doctor's key. That thought alone worried Rose. If Harry was inside the TARDIS, there was no telling what sorts of trouble he could get into and that was bad since Rose had the impression that only Harry could wake the Doctor back up.

Panic filled her mind as Rose sprinted through the TARDIS doors. She had to find Harry before he got lost or worse. She ran right past the console before she stopped and spun around to stare in amazement at what she saw. The control room that had always looked so old and worn out now looked newer and healthier. Gone were the traces of green light that always tinged everything with a sickly pale look. Instead the room was filled with warm golden light that had a trace of scarlet. Even the control crystal that rose up from the center had changed from emerald green in color to a shimmering golden crystal with crimson light shooting through it. Looking closer she could see that was only the beginning of the changes. All of the Doctor's improvised controls were gone, replaced by glowing crystal shards and delicate coral shapes.

"Oh the Doctor isn't going to be happy someone's been touching the TARDIS," Rose said to herself, or at least what she thought was to herself.

"I don't really care if he's happy about it or not," said a cold voice from directly behind Rose. "She was in pain, so I am healing her. If your fucking boyfriend doesn't like it, he can just go bugger himself."

Spinning around, Rose found herself staring up at the face of Harry James Potter and rethinking her mental picture of him. _"Oh my…he's taller than the Doctor! No skinny little lost boy here. Look at those shoulders."_

"You're drooling," said a light and musical voice. "No worries as I'm used to it. Can't take him anywhere without someone drooling over him. Just remember…he's mine."

Looking past Harry, Rose saw the same attractive redhead that she remembered seeing right after she and the Doctor had arrived. The strikingly attractive young woman could only be Ginny Weasley. Rose felt a little bit jealous of Ginny. It was silly, but Rose had always envied Ginny's relationship with Harry because it reminded her in some ways of her own relationship with the Doctor. What made it even worse was Ginny had an amazingly similar taste in clothing to Roses' own. The redhead had on a pair of jeans with a cute little scoop neck top in the most lovely shade of forest green. Not too tight or revealing but just right.

"Rose Tyler," Rose said, admiring Ginny's top. "We've got to go shopping together sometime soon."

"Ginny Weasley," replied the smiling young woman, "and you've got a deal!"

"Oh God," groaned Harry. "Just what I need, another shopping companion for Gin."

Ginny playfully slapped Harry's arm then turned back to Rose. "Don't mind this big prat. He's just being cranky today."

"Yeah, about that," Rose said looking back up at Harry. "Don't suppose I could talk you into waking the Doctor back up? He's really not a bad person. Actually he's the best man I've ever met and I know you would realize that if you just talked to him."

Harry's face once again took on the cold dark expression that Rose had seen when she first met him. "No. He stays just like he is until _she_ is well enough to stop crying."

Harry stepped past Rose and laid a hand on the TARDIS' console in a gesture almost exactly like the Doctor had used so often. "I've been repairing what I can. She's stopped screaming but she's still crying. I can't get anything out of her right now."

"I don't understand," Rose said as she watched Harry. "Only the Doctor has ever been able to hear the TARDIS before. Are you telling me you can hear her as well?"

"How can I not hear her screaming and crying?" whispered Harry, still rubbing and patting the console. "She's in so much pain. I could hear her coming from halfway across the universe. I can't imagine that your "Doctor" couldn't hear it as well. What I don't understand is why he didn't do something about it?"

Rose was shocked by Harry's words. "We were trapped in an alternate universe. We had just left there when we found ourselves here. That's when the TARDIS gave the evacuation order and we stepped outside. I don't think there was anything the Doctor could have done for the TARDIS until we landed."

"She's been in pain longer than that," growled Harry. "She's been in such terrible pain for years. Something is wrong with her… Something is missing, but I can't figure out what it is."

Rose watched as Ginny stepped over to Harry's side and laid a hand on his arm. "It's ok, Harry. Maybe Rose is right. Maybe you should wake her friend up and ask him what he knows about all this. Maybe he just couldn't hear _her_ pain?"

Looking down at his girlfriend, Harry smiled sadly before looking back up at Rose. "Alright, I'll wake him up on one condition."

Rose let out a breath she had not even realized she was holding before she answered. "Anything you want."

"Fine," Harry said, and Rose felt a shiver go down her back at his tone. "I'll wake him up, but he doesn't so much as look in _her_ direction until I'm convinced he's not the one that hurt her."

Rose felt like someone had just poured ice in her blood. The Doctor would never accept that condition. The TARDIS was all he had left of his world and his people. Harry had no idea what it was like to step into the path of an angered Time Lord and Rose was afraid he was going to get hurt. Still, if it was the only way to get Harry to wake the Doctor up, what real choice did she have? She knew this was going to end badly.

"Alright," agreed Rose. "You wake him up and I'll make sure he stays away. Deal?"

"Deal," agree Harry, and without a further word he strode towards the open doors.

Rose and Ginny followed him out of the TARDIS and Rose was about to turn and close the doors when they slammed shut behind her. Turning around she tried to open the doors, but they refused to budge. Reaching for her key Rose realized that the keyhole was gone from the door, virtually making it impossible for her to reenter.

"If you need back inside for something, I'll ask her to open up for you," Harry said calmly from where he stood. "Otherwise no one will be going in."

"Well, I did sort of want to get out of this silly outfit," Rose whined as she gestured to the dress she was wearing.

"Oh!" squealed Ginny. "Come with me! I've got some really cute outfits that I just know you'll love."

Rose looked at the petite Ginny, then at her own curvier figure. Sure, she had a good figure and she knew it, but Ginny had her beat in the chest and legs department. There was no way that Rose would be able to fit into the redhead's clothes. Ginny, however, was not taking no for an answer and dragged Rose up to her room. Soon Rose found herself enjoying the first really hot shower she could remember in days. It felt good to wash the grime of that other world off her skin. She only wished she could wash away the memories of what had happened there as easily.

"Rose!" Ginny shouted through the door. "I've put a nice fluffy robe and some personals here by the door. Don't worry, Mum won't let anyone up here till you are out so no worries there."

"Thanks, Ginny," Rose called back to her new friend before she went back to washing her hair. "Now if you could just do something about my hair, that would be divine."

"Like what?" Ginny called through the door. "I can make it longer or shorter if you want. I can even change the color for you, but don't ask me to do anything about curls or body. I'm horrible with curls and body. Mum's a bit better at it than I am, so she might be able to help you."

Rose finished rinsing the soap out of her hair, then shut the water off and grabbed the towel that Ginny had provided earlier. Rose quickly dried off then wrapped the towel around herself before opening the bathroom door and pulling Ginny and her bathroom supplies inside. She donned the robe and turned around so she could pull the towel she was wearing off and wrap her hair up in it. Then she turned back to the giggling redhead and the other things she had brought with her.

"Oh God," Rose nearly moaned when she saw the body lotion. "You have no idea how long it's been since I got my hands on any decent body lotion. Traveling with the doctor is wonderful and all, but he NEVER thinks to pick up the little things, like lotion or a bloody disposable razor. My poor legs haven't been shaved since… God… I don't think I've shaved them since the last time we visited Mum and that has to have been a few months."

"Oh that's easily fixed," Ginny said with a wink, then handed Rose a jar of the palest pink cream that she had ever seen. "Just rub this on your legs, and wherever else you need. It will get rid of the hair for about a month. The best part is that it's also a moisturizer, so it doesn't dry your skin out. When we go shopping we can get you some more."

Rose was thrilled. Not only was she able to act like a girl again, and not just the Doctor's companion, but she also had another girl to talk to for the first time in ages. As she pampered herself with lotions and perfumes, Ginny worked on her hair. Rose thought magic was a fine thing if it could grow her hair back the way it had been before she got it cut last Christmas. Soon it was flowing down her back in long golden waves with darker amber highlights here and there to make it really stand out.

"Ginny," whispered Rose, feeling a bit stunned by her appearance in the mirror. "It's so beautiful."

"Hey, I just added some length and a few highlights," Ginny replied modestly. "That color is all yours, so I can't take credit for that."

Soon they were in Ginny's bedroom going through one outfit after another. Ginny really did have some amazing clothes. Rose was surprised to learn that Ginny made many of her own clothes, with the exception of her old school uniforms and a few things that her mum and Harry had bought her. Ginny was then surprised to hear all about how Rose had done much the same until she was old enough to get a job and earn the money to buy her own clothes.

"It's tough growing up on a Council Estate when your mum is single and the money is tight," said Rose as she slipped into her freshly cleaned knickers while Ginny dug around in her closet for shoes. "Don't get me wrong. Mum always made sure we had food on our plates and heat in the winter, but that doesn't mean much when the kids at school are calling you names."

Ginny tossed a pair of black trainers to Rose as she started to look for a top for her to wear. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My roommates at school were always going on about clothes and designer names. Thing was, given a bit of time I could copy anything they had, and usually make it look better. They never cared, and even my so called friends gave me a hard time about it. I told Harry about it and he offered to buy me a new wardrobe, but I told him no. If they couldn't accept me for who I am, I wasn't about to try and make them like me."

"Got that right," agreed Rose as she slipped in to the black skirt that Ginny had found for her. "This skirt is just so cute, Ginny. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"It's no big deal," Ginny said tossing a blue top over her shoulder to Rose. "Sorry I couldn't fix your bra. I've never been very good with repairing lace."

"Not your fault, Ginny," Rose assured her as she slipped the top on. "I just assumed when the Doctor said we were going to a party that he meant as guests, not as the help, so I wore my best. I'll pop down to the TARDIS later and get a new one. You can turn around now."

Ginny turned around and smiled at Rose's appearance. The dark blue top with the black skirt looked very good on Rose. In fact, she had to admit to herself that Rose looked better in it than it had when Ginny wore it, though she was not going to admit that to Rose. Instead she helped Rose do her makeup and hair. Much like Ginny, Rose preferred the "less is more" approach to makeup, so they were done fairly quickly.

"Come on," said Ginny, dragging Rose from the room. "We've kept Harry waiting long enough. Any longer and he'll probably turn your boyfriend into a radish."

Rose felt her face turn blood red as she followed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, right," laughed Ginny. "He's not your boyfriend, and Harry doesn't have the sexiest green eyes in existence."

"_Harry does have some damn sexy green eyes,"_ thought Rose as they reached the bottom of the stairs. _"Almost as sexy as the Doctor's brown eyes."_

Stepping around the corner and in to the kitchen Rose saw that the Doctor was now dressed again, though he was still unconscious. Harry was busy scooping the previous contents of the Doctor's pockets into a very large trunk, then closing and locking the trunk. He did not seem to even notice that the girls had entered the room, or even that Ginny was now silently creeping up behind him with every intention of grabbing his arse.

"Don't even think about it, Gin," Harry said without ever looking at her. "Later, but not now."

"Oh, you're no fun," Ginny replied with a pout.

Harry stood up straight and turned around to look at her with a mischievous grin. "I'll show you how fun I can be later. Right now I have some business to take care of."

Harry turned to Rose and the grin vanished from his face. "I'm going to wake your boyfriend up now. Remember, you are responsible for keeping him away from _her_ until I'm positive he will not do anymore harm. If he so much as looks at _her_ wrong, I'll put him to sleep for a year. Understood?"

"I understand, Harry," answered Rose knowing full well from the look in his eyes that he was serious.

Harry nodded and drew his wand with a motion so fast that Rose could not even see it. Suddenly he was pointing it at the Doctor and whispering a spell. A moment later and the Doctor's eyes began to flutter, then snap open as the Time Lord sat up straight in his chair. Rose knew that look in the Doctor's eyes. He was taking in everything around him and preparing to take action to protect her and possibly to stop whatever was going on. She almost hoped he could do it, but the very fact that Harry had subdued and kept the Doctor unconscious for several hours without even blinking had Rose wondering if maybe this time the Doctor was in over his head.

"Hello there," said the Doctor in his most charming tone of voice. "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to lie to," answered Harry coldly. "You will answer my questions honestly and follow my instructions, or you will be put back to sleep until such time as I feel the need to wake you up. I doubt that would be any time soon."

Harry still had his wand point directly at the Doctor's chest and Rose could see that the Time Lord thought it was nothing more than a piece of wood. From the expression on Ginny's face it was obvious that Ginny could also tell what the Doctor was thinking and felt sorry for his lack of understanding. Harry, on the other hand, was now smiling. It was a cold and menacing smile that sent chills down Rose's spine.

"You really need to do what he says, Doctor," pleaded Rose.

"Oh, well, I'm sure there has to be some common ground here," replied the Doctor. "I mean, really, just a bit of give and take. Like for example I gave you my name, now you can give me yours? Then maybe you could let me and my friend go on our way?"

"Oh you can leave any time you want," Harry answered calmly. "But you'll be leaving on foot."

"Now see here," retorted the Doctor, standing up now. "You have no right to interfere with me and my…"

The Doctor's face suddenly went chalk white. His eyes began darting around the room in what was obviously panic. Ignoring Harry, the Doctor ran towards the back door only to find it locked. Rose watched as he reached for his Sonic Screwdriver only to find his pockets empty. His panic instantly turned to rage and the Doctor spun around to face Harry with a look on his face that could have made a Dalek tremble in fear.

"I'm only going to say this once," hissed the Doctor. "I'm trying to be very, very calm right now, but if you don't tell me what you have done to my TARDIS I am going to…"

"Do absolutely nothing!" roared Harry, taking the Doctor completely by surprise. "What you will do, and right now, is sit your boney arse down in that chair and tell me why I shouldn't turn you into a rock and use you to decorate Molly's garden!"

"Now see here!" he roared right back, and that proved to be a mistake.

With a flick of his wand, Harry lifted the Doctor off his feet and slammed him back down in his chair. Another flick of the wand caused thick black ropes to bind the Doctor in place. Then before the Doctor could so much as blink, Harry reached over to the sink and pulled a dish rag off the counter, stuffing it in the Doctor's mouth. The whole thing had taken less than two seconds and the Doctor's saucer sized eyes showed that he was completely shocked to have been dealt with so effortlessly.

"I tried, Rose," hissed Harry. "The prat seems to think I'm impressed by his antics. Obviously he doesn't have a fucking clue who he's dealing with, or what I've dealt with for most of my life."

"Please, Harry," begged Rose. "Just let me talk to him for a bit. I'm sure I can make him understand that you aren't trying to hurt anyone. You're just trying to help the TARDIS."

As Rose said that, the Doctor's eyes went even wider than they already were. Harry nodded and stepped back from where the Doctor was tied to the chair and leaned against the sink. Ginny quickly moved to his side, pulling his arm around her shoulders. Rose felt a pang of jealousy when she saw that. Not because she wanted Harry to put his arm around her, but because the Doctor did not do that to her often enough. That in mind, she turned back to the Doctor and began to speak.

"Doctor," she said softly. "I'm going to take that rag out of your mouth, but you have to let me explain before you say anything. Alright?"

The Doctor glanced over to Harry and Ginny for an instant, then back to Rose with a nod. Rose pulled the rag out of his mouth, fully expecting him to begin talking immediately but instead he closed his mouth. Rose took that as a very good sign. She pulled one of the kitchen chairs around so that she could sit down face to face with the Time Lord.

"I had to make a deal to get Harry to wake you back up," she began calmly. "That's his name, Doctor. Harry Potter. She's Ginny Weasley. It's just like the books, Doctor."

Rose heard Harry mutter something that sounded remarkably like, "those bloody fucking books. Has everyone read those blasted things?"

"Hush now, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Rose tried to ignore this newest piece of information as she continued. "Harry can hear the TARDIS just like you, and he heard her screaming and crying as we arrived. He thinks you hurt her, or at least that you allowed her to be hurt. That's why he's so angry with you right now. It's because he's worried about the TARDIS, just like you."

"You can hear the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked looking over at Harry.

"Yes," replied Harry. "She was screaming and crying even before you arrived. If you can hear her, why didn't you do something about it?"

"I didn't know," sighed the Doctor. "She was keeping it from me. I knew something was wrong because she got so quiet, but I thought it was just the fact that we traveling through the Void. I never suspected she was injured. Believe me, that is the very last thing I would ever want. She's all I have of my world and my people. We're all that's left."

Harry was looking deeply into the Doctor's eyes as he spoke, but his expression did not change as he spoke again. "I might actually believe you if it weren't for the fact that this has been going on for a long time now."

The Doctor looked stunned as he asked, "how long, Harry?"

"A few years at least," answered Harry. "She was injured and she's been trying to heal herself ever since, but something is missing. I can't tell exactly what it is, and she's not telling me at the moment. I started repairs as quickly as I could which got her to quit screaming, but she's been crying ever since. She's still in so much pain and I can't even get her to tell me where it hurts."

"Is that why I can't hear her anymore?" asked the Doctor, causing Rose to gasp. "She's crying and doesn't want me to know?"

"Maybe," conceded Harry. "If you two really are the last of your kind, she might want to try and protect you from her pain."

"Show him, Harry," pleaded Rose. "Please, show him what you are trying to do for her?"

Harry looked torn between not trusting the Doctor, and wanting to believe that the man had only good intentions. After a what seemed like an eternity, but was really only two or three seconds, Harry waved his wand at the Doctor releasing the ropes that held him in place. Without a word he then walked out the back door, Ginny firmly holding onto his free hand. The Doctor and Rose jumped up and followed closely behind.

"You won't be able to get inside without a key if the doors are closed," called the Doctor, but then stopped dead in his tracks as the TARDIS doors swung open on their own as Harry approached. "That's not possible. It doesn't work like that."

"It does for Harry," Rose said simply, pointing at the door so the Doctor could see there was no longer a keyhole. "I was in here earlier and when we left the keyhole was gone and I couldn't get the doors open again."

They stepped inside the TARDIS with the doors closing silently behind them. Rose started to step forward but stopped when the Doctor froze in his tracks. She expected him to start screaming about the changes that had been made to the control room, but he just seemed to take it all in. The Doctor finally stepped up to the control console and laid a gentle hand on the control surface, a tear rolling down his face as he did.

"Thank you," said the Doctor as he looked up at Harry. "You did what I couldn't. I can never thank you enough."

"I didn't do it for you, Doctor," Harry said softly, the anger gone from his voice. "I did it, and I'm going to keep doing it, for her."

"I still can't hear her."

Harry nodded sadly and laid a hand against one of the coral pillars that lined the room. "You really wouldn't want to right now, Doctor. She's still crying. She's like a scared little girl that wants someone to protect her and make the monsters go away. Maybe that's why she came to me, because she knows that's what I do. I make the monsters go away."

"So does the Doctor," Rose added. "All the more reason you two should work together to help her."

"Rose is right, Harry," agreed Ginny. "Between the two of you, I have a feeling you could do anything."

"What do you say, Harry?" asked the Doctor, holding his hand out to the green eyed young man. "Shall we give it a shot and try to help _her_ get better?"

Harry looked at the Doctor's hand for a moment, then took it in his and shook it firmly. "Together then, Doctor. Just remember that if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Harry."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is a one shot that could possible turn in to an entire story depending on how well it is received by my readers. I have always loved the worlds of Harry Potter and Doctor Who. In fact, I started thinking about writing this story quite some time ago when I realized that there really weren't that many good quality crossover stories involving both characters. (Not that there aren't some as you can tell from my Favorite Stories tab on my profile.)_

_With that thought in mind I got to thinking about the similarities between the two stories. The Doctor is always seen as "the Lonely God" with powers far beyond that of ordinary men, but what would happen if he met someone that was not an ordinary human? What if the Doctor in fact met the most powerful wizard of all time (at least in this story), Harry Potter? And right there I felt the sparks and this story was suddenly born._

_So, I left lots of little holes in the story in case I choose to continue on with it, but should people not really enjoy it then I can always just let it stand as a one-shot._

_In other words… It's all up to you now. Let's see if we can't get at least a few positive reviews, shall we?_

_Chris_

_PS. Corrected and re-posted on 2/15/09._


	2. Chapter 2

**Immutable Forces**

_**Summary:**_

_What if right after the Doctor and Rose Tyler Returned from their confrontation with the Cybermen on the alternate Earth they found themselves someplace other than Jackie's front room? What if the TARDIS had been scared and hurt? What if she decided to run to the one man in all of time and space that she knew could help her? And what if that man was not the Doctor?_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Welcome to another chapter of Immutable Forces! Yes, I decided to write one more chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Still, even if you don't I still know that I enjoyed writing it and that's all that really counts._

_Chapter 1 has been corrected with the help of my wonderful beta, and I hope you'll give it a peek and tell me what you think. Also, thank my lovely and talented beta, C, for all her efforts when it came to this story. She's not a Doctor Who fan but she worked hard to make sure I wasn't too far off the mark._

_Further notes are at the bottom of the chapter. So, go read and hopefully review._

_**Disclaimer:** _

_I do not own the publishing rights to Harry Potter or Doctor Who. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"And none of this strikes you as even a teensy bit strange?" whined the Doctor as he followed Harry down yet another long passageway in the TARDIS. "I mean it's not every day you wander around inside an alien ship that is larger on the inside than it is on the outside, right? Doesn't it make you even a little nervous knowing that I'm an alien?"

In the two weeks since the arrival of the TARDIS and its inhabitants, Harry had spent almost all of his time working on repairing, or healing as he thought of it, the amazing ship. The problem was that the Doctor was slowly driving Harry insane. The Time Lord was continually annoying Harry about the young wizard's use of magic to repair the TARDIS. Harry, much to his credit, was not giving in to his growing desire to stun the Doctor and leave the annoying man sleeping until he was finished with the repairs. All the same, Rose and Ginny were taking bets on just how long it would take before Harry snapped.

"Doctor," Harry replied, his voice filled with exasperation. "I have two trunks at my flat that are larger on the inside than the outside. My friend Hermione even has a handbag that we used to store entire libraries and assorted other items in while we were traveling. As for you being an alien from another planet, big deal. I've fought dragons, rode on invisible reptilian horses, and come back from the dead. So excuse me if I'm rather used to things being a little strange."

The Doctor looked rather sulky about Harry's calm acceptance of the TARDIS and the fact that he was not human. It was just hard for him to take. Even amongst other aliens, the Doctor and his people had been unique. Yet Harry Potter, a supposedly fictional character, did not so much as blink an eye at the discovery of an alien or the Doctor's sentient time traveling spaceship. Add to that the fact that many of the things the Doctor had always assumed were only possible for his race were in actuality commonplace for the magical inhabitants of Earth, and it was turning out to be a very humbling experience for the Time Lord.

The Doctor, and his people before they all died, had always thought that Time Lords were the only race to create the technology required for this type of dimensional displacement. Yet here were a group of mere humans that could do the same thing with a wave of their wands. Not only that, but Harry was the first human that had ever been able to hear the TARDIS in the same way that the Doctor could. In fact, since their arrival on Earth, Harry was the only one she was talking to. The Doctor had not heard a single peep out of his ship since landing and it was killing him.

"Is she doing better?"

Harry turned back around to look at the Doctor. At first he had thought the Doctor was the one hurting the TARDIS. That changed almost the moment they stepped inside the TARDIS that first day. The Doctor had been heartbroken to hear that _she_ was in pain, and since then he really had been doing his best to help Harry repair _her_. The thing was, and Harry was doing his best not to think about it, the man was a complete prat. The Doctor reminded him so much of Albus Dumbledore that it almost made Harry's teeth ache. Just like Dumbledore, the Doctor always thought he knew what was right for everyone, even if he was completely clueless. It just rubbed Harry the wrong way, but the Doctor did care for the TARDIS and that bought him a lot of patience in Harry's opinion.

"_She's_ not crying as much as _she_ was. _She_ seems to be sleeping a lot right now. I think that's a good thing because it means _she's_ healing. At least I hope that's what it means," Harry finally answered, opening a door and looking in on what appeared to be a war zone. "Make a note, this room can go."

The Doctor pulled out a notebook and sighed as he wrote, "This used to be Peri's room."

"Peri?" asked Harry as he closed the door on the burned out room. "Was she another former companion of yours?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor with a voice filled with sadness. "There have been so many of them, and I loved them all in one way or another. Some of them just seemed better than others. Peri was absolutely and fantastically brilliant… and I lost her."

Harry looked down at the Doctor, recognizing that tone of voice since he had used it more than once. "I've lost a few friends myself. The part about it that really bothers me isn't the fact that I lost them; it's the people that are forever trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault, especially if they weren't there. It's even worse if it was one of your decisions that got them hurt or killed."

"Yep," agreed the Doctor. "You make a decision and you know it has to be done. Then there is always someone that wants you to not feel guilty about it, but you do anyway. Ridiculous really, but they are forever insisting on it."

"I know exactly what you mean," agreed Harry as he opened another door to what appeared to be a broom closet. "People are always telling me 'it wasn't your fault' or 'you didn't have a choice,' but they don't really know, do they? Most of the time I think they just want me to stop feeling guilty so they don't feel bad for me anymore."

The Doctor nodded realizing that Harry might just be the first human he had ever met that really did understand him. True, the scale of their losses might be vastly different, but Harry had been forced into situations that had been just as hard on him as the ones the Doctor had experienced. What was more, Harry cared for the TARDIS as much as the Doctor did, and that counted very highly in the Doctor's book. Of course there was the whole "I'm a wizard" thing, but the Doctor was sure he would find the real answer to that problem eventually.

Elsewhere in the TARDIS two young women were sorting through the contents of one of the largest wardrobe rooms either had ever seen. Their instructions were clear, anything that was torn, burned, or covered in blood were to be thrown out. It was Harry's assertion, and the Doctor had reluctantly agreed, that there was no use holding onto so much old junk. The Doctor had argued that they were memories, but even Rose had to agree that most of it was just garbage.

"So, he just grabbed your hand and dragged you out of there?" Ginny was asking as she sorted through a pile of discarded clothing and straw hats.

Rose nodded, throwing yet another burned scarf into a dumpster. "Yeah. One minute I'm thinkin' I'm a goner and the next thing I know we're running hand in hand while these mannequins are chasing us."

"Sounds romantic," cooed Ginny.

"He was rather handsome," agreed Rose. "And every chance he got he was holding my hand after that. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. How about you and Harry?"

"Oh you know all about it," laughed Ginny. "I saw those silly books in your room. Harry just hates them, but when he found out how much children love to read them, he just couldn't bring himself to tell that woman to stop writing. You know, she just released a third one a few days ago. You just have to let me read the other four that haven't been written yet. I hope they don't make me look like too much of a cow."

Rose had to laugh at Ginny's unquestioning acceptance of time travel. "I don't think they did, though that last one was a bit disappointing. The author barely mentioned you except for a bit about Harry's seventeenth birthday and then at the end when he faced Voldemort."

"Oh, God," groaned Ginny, her cheeks turning red. "I hope she didn't write about everything we did on Harry's birthday."

"You mean you did more than just snog him for his birthday?" asked Rose, turning just in time to see Ginny turn even redder. "You did! Ginny, what did you do to that poor boy?"

Ginny laughed, hiding her face in her hands for a moment before looking up at Rose with a grin. "Well you didn't expect me to send him off for who knows how long without a proper send off, did you? I made sure that I was the only girl he was going to be thinking of while he was gone."

Ginny proceeded to tell Rose all about her present to Harry for his seventeenth birthday. Rose confirmed that the version of it that was in the books was far tamer than the reality, probably because it was intended for children to read. If they had published what really happened, Rose doubted they would have completely traumatized the little tykes, but the parents probably would have bought it.

"What I want to know is where in the world you got an outfit like that?" Rose finally asked.

"Oh, I found a magazine in Diagon Alley that had an owl delivery service," explained Ginny. "I just ordered what I wanted and they delivered it the night before Harry arrived. Then it was just a matter of casting a few privacy charms and locking the door. It was all worth it. Harry still says it was the best birthday present he's ever gotten. I can't wait to show him what I got him for this year."

Harry and the Doctor had so far made a list of almost two hundred rooms and compartments that could be gotten rid of. The Doctor had explained that the TARDIS grew new rooms as needed and could either reabsorb them, or in an emergency _she_ could jettison them as had happened on several occasions. It was Harry's suggestion that they should ask the TARDIS to reabsorb any rooms that were no longer needed or damaged beyond repair. The thought was _she_ could use the wasted resources to help herself heal. The Doctor regretted losing some of those rooms, especially those belonging to former companions, but he could not honestly argue with Harry's idea.

There were some rooms that he had absolutely refused to get rid of. One of which was his granddaughter Susan's room. Susan was gone, never to return and her room was the last connection to her that he still had. When he explained that to Harry, the Doctor was surprised to see a look of understanding in the younger man's eyes. Without a further word, Harry had nodded his acceptance of the Doctor's decision and moved on to the next room. There were a few other rooms like that, and for the most part Harry accepted the Doctor's reasons without argument.

However, their wandering through the TARDIS was not just to inventory _her_ rooms. As they moved through the labyrinthine corridors of the TARDIS Harry was repairing everything he possibly could. With a wave of his wand and a mumbled _Reparo_ Harry had already accomplished more to restore the ship to perfect working condition than the Doctor ever had, a fact that never stopped annoying the Time Lord. It was not as if he meant to let so many of the TARDIS systems fall into disrepair, but he was only one being. Even with a good portion of eternity available to him, the Doctor just did not see how he could be expected to repair every little thing that had gone wrong in such an immense ship. Yet that was exactly what Harry seemed determined to do, and in considerably less time than the Doctor would have ever thought possible.

"This is all minor," mumbled Harry after he repaired a secondary ventilation system in the guest wing of the ship. "There's a lot of it, but none of it explains how much pain _she's_ in. And why in God's name are there so many Jelly Babies all over the place? _Evanesco_!"

"I used to have a bit of a thing for sweets," answered the Doctor as he watched the pile of nearly petrified candies vanish with a wave of Harry's wand. "Can't actually stand the things now, but there was a time when I never went anywhere without them. I much prefer bananas now."

"So this regeneration thing is more than just a new body then?" asked Harry as they moved further along the corridor.

"Yep," answered the Doctor with a wry grin. "Regeneration means a whole new me, right down to my personality. New everything, though all my memories and experience are still there."

"Sounds absolutely insane to me," Harry said with a chuckle. "If you have the ability to never grow old, why regenerate into a new person every so often?"

The Doctor shrugged and grinned innocently at Harry saying, "When you live as long as my people do, you need a bit of change every so often. Honestly, it keeps you from going insane."

"I guess," agreed Harry. "Voldemort would have given anything to be like you. Personally, I can't imagine living that long without having Ginny and my friends at my side."

"Before my people died, that was exactly what it was like," murmured the Doctor, staring off in to nothingness. "No matter how far away I was from them, my people were always with me like a whisper in the back of my mind. I was never really alone and every so often I would find some absolutely brilliant person to travel with me. Now I just have the TARDIS and Rose."

"Yes," agreed Harry. "Now you have Rose and _her_. I can't imagine that it really compares to losing your world and all your people, but you're right. You have Rose, and you have _her_, but I imagine it can still be lonely..."

His words trailing off in to nothing Harry stopped dead in his tracks, a look of understanding on his face. "I've got it! I know what's missing!"

The Doctor looked at Harry and understood exactly where Harry's intuition had led him. It was so simple and yet it had never even occurred to him. He felt so foolish to have never thought that just as he had been cut off from his world and his people, so had the TARDIS. Add to that the fact that the TARDIS' connection to the Eye of Harmony had been violently severed at the end of the Time War and it made for a shocking revelation. Sadly, the Doctor could do nothing for his beloved ship anymore than he could do anything for himself.

"The telepathic link to the other TARDIS' and to my people," the Doctor finally said out loud, watching as Harry nodded in agreement. "That's what's missing."

"Yes, _she's_ lonely," agreed Harry with a sad smile. "And just like any living creature, when _she's_ depressed _she_ gets worn out faster."

The Doctor nodded, "It makes sense, Harry. Might explain why the TARDIS isn't healing as fast as _she_ should, but I can't see that being the only problem. There is still something else wrong though, and we need to find out what."

Meanwhile, Rose and Ginny were busy taking a break in Rose's room. After carting out numerous carts full of worn or damaged clothing, the two young women were exhausted. Of course this meant that the best plan of action was to examine Rose's personal wardrobe while enjoying tea and biscuits.

"I love this skirt," Ginny squealed as she admired the jean skirt. "It's just so cute."

"Thanks," Rose said as she opened a new box of biscuits. "So, Ron and Hermione were never a couple? I was so sure they were meant for each other in the books."

Ginny laughed as she tried on Rose's denim skirt and admired the look in the full length mirror. "They were made for each other in the book, but that's just the book. Ron and Hermione, with Harry, of course, were always the best of friends. Hermione is nowhere near the swot that woman tried to make her out to be. Harry has talked with the author several times and she keeps telling him she's no good at writing romantic things, so she left out any of the more complicated relationships."

"So, if Hermione and Ron didn't end up together, then who did she end up with?" asked Rose, curious as to who could ever be a match for the brainy young witch.

"Rose," laughed Ginny. "Hermione's one of the smartest people I've ever met, but it still took her seven years to admit to herself that she was in love with Neville Longbottom. It wasn't till the final battle that they both admitted their feelings for each other."

Rose sat there, mouth hanging open, stunned at what she had heard. It took Rose a moment to wrap her mind around the idea, but then she looked at Ginny to try and see if maybe the younger woman was just winding her up. Never once while she was reading the books had Ginny ever thought that Hermione and Neville would have enough in common to end up together. Admittedly Neville had matured in the final three books, but to end up with Hermione of all people just shocked her.

"You're telling me that Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom," she began but Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione Longbottom now actually," corrected Ginny. "They just got married this last Christmas."

"Okay," continued Rose. "Hermione and Neville are a couple and they're married now? What else is different from the books?"

"Let me think," Ginny said as she closed the closet and returned to Rose's bed, flopping down on it and taking another biscuit. "Well, Harry and I knew we were made for each other the first time we saw each other at King's Cross Station. There was none of that silliness that woman wrote about and we were writing letters to each other constantly during Harry's first year. Then he saved me from the diary in second year after… someone… used the Imperius curse on me to make me write in the bloody horrible thing."

"So, he didn't ignore you all those years?" Rose asked as she poured Ginny another cup of tea.

"Are you kidding?" giggled Ginny, taking the cup of tea and another biscuit. "I practically snogged him senseless when he got back from his first year. My mum nearly lost it until Harry defended me when she tried to yell at me. After Harry saved me from the diary in my first year, Mum was already planning the wedding."

"So there was never any question that you two would end up together?"

"No," Ginny replied firmly. "The only time we were apart was when he went off to hunt down Tom, but even then we had a pair of two-way mirrors that allowed us to talk any time we wanted."

"Just talk?" teased Rose, for which she was rewarded with a very deep blush from Ginny.

"A lady never kisses and tells, Rose," stammered the blushing redhead. "Back to topic. Colin Creevey was only ever interested in Harry till he realized that Harry and I were together. After that he went and found his own man, or men actually. There were so many of them that it was hard to keep track of them all. Colin was a sweetheart, I was so happy for him when he met that nice Ravenclaw bloke. I cried for days when I found out that they had both been killed defending a group of first years down by the Quidditch pitch."

"What else, Ginny?" Rose asked, feeling both sad for Colin and happy that he had at least found someone before the end. "Who did Ron end up with? What happened to Sirius, Remus, and Tonks?"

Ginny laughed, closing her eyes to think. "Blimey. You really must have liked those books. Okay. Ron married Fleur Delacour right after graduation. Those two were so funny to watch when they first met. Fleur is part Veela, so Ron was always making a fool out of himself, but that worked out just fine. See, Fleur was so taken with Ron that she acted exactly the same way around him that he did around her. Now they are fine together, unless they surprise each other and then they get silly and giggly. It's actually rather cute, and they love each other so much. They're expecting their first baby any time now, that's why Ron isn't here with us. He's in France with Fleur waiting for her to give birth."

"Wow," stammered Rose. "I never would have seen that one coming. In the books Fleur marries Bill."

"That's a sick joke if ever I heard one," snarled Ginny, causing Rose to look over at the red haired young woman. Ginny was rigid with barely suppressed fury, but it was her cold tone that really shocked Rose. "We do not talk about William, especially around my mum. I don't know what that foolish author might be thinking, but if she puts William in her books as anything other than the murdering Death Eater scum that he was I'll sue her, if Harry doesn't first."

Rose was slightly stunned as she watched Ginny take a deep breath to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Enough of him though, you asked me about Sirius, Remus, and Tonks? Well, we lost Sirius a few years ago when the prat got too close to the Veil down in the basement of the Ministry. He fell through and was gone before we could even think of doing anything about it. Remus was the same way. He died during the last battle at Hogwarts. No one really knows who killed him, but several of us have our theories. Tonks went a little mad when Remus died. She ran in to the thickest part of the fighting, single-handedly taking out at least fifteen Death Eaters before Voldemort himself actually killed her."

"That's horrible," sighed Rose. "I had hoped that she and Remus would get to spend a lifetime together. Of course they both died in the books, but I always felt it was a bit clichéd."

"Oh, they were together," giggled Ginny. "They were in love with each other from the first time they laid eyes on one another. If Ron and Fleur are cute together, then Remus and Tonks were beautiful together. Harry and I used to say we wanted to be _that_ in love with each other, but I don't think it would be possible for anyone other than them. It was almost as if they knew they weren't going to have that long together, so they took all the love they would have felt for each other over the course of a lifetime together and compressed it into just a little over three years. Their son, Teddy, is living proof of how much they loved each other."

"But he has to grow up without them," Rose said, remembering her own life without a father around and thinking how much worse it would be to lose both parents. "It's got to be rough on him."

"He's too young to remember them," Ginny said with a sigh. "Harry is there for him as much as possible, and of course so is Andromeda, but you're right. It's just not going to be the same."

"What was this room, Doctor?" Harry asked as he pushed against the blocked door.

"This is where the Eye of Harmony was kept after it was moved here from my world," answered the Doctor, his voice sounding lost and far away. "It was no longer safe there. My fault really, since I was the one that rediscovered it. One of my biggest mistakes since no sooner was it public than people suddenly wanted to control it. In the end I could only move it here in order to keep it safe. Not that it did me any good in the long run. In fact it was probably the worst idea in the history of all worst ideas."

Harry silently chuckled to himself. When the Doctor started rambling like this, he reminded Harry of Hermione Longbottom when she was talking about her husband or some new book she had found. Between the two of them, Harry was sure that the Doctor and Hermione could rattle off all the knowledge in the world in one breath. He wondered if Hermione would have the patience to not actually hurt the Doctor. She had mellowed a good deal since marrying Neville, but she had not mellowed that much. Then again, Hermione had surprised him more than once since he had met her, so who knew what might happen.

With a final great effort, the door slid open and Harry looked in to the room beyond the doorway. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then he realized that what he was seeing was absolutely real. Though he could see lights everywhere, there were shadows swirling around the room in wild and chaotic patterns. They almost looked alive as they circled a pit at the center of the room. The pit itself looked as if it contained a fire of pure white flames and he could actually feel the TARDIS' pain as he looked in to the room.

"Bugger," whispered Harry, staring in horror at the sight before him. "I think we just found what has been hurting _her_."

The Doctor nodded and Harry swore he saw tears in the strange man's eyes as he spoke. "I never knew… when I used the Eye of Harmony to end the war, I just assumed it had been destroyed. I mean, the TARDIS saved me so I thought she was safe. I didn't know."

"Evidently not," said Harry. "I take it that the Eye is still there in the pit?"

"Yes," agreed the Doctor. "Those shadows are spacial distortions caused by the fact that the eye is no longer sealed. It's burning and twisting the space around it."

"Which means it is burning and twisting _her_ as well?"

The Doctor nodded again, seeming at a loss for words as he looked through the doorway at the chaos beyond. "We have to seal the Eye again. The equation that holds it in check keeps it from sucking the TARDIS inside, but the raw energy can do just as much harm. Problem is, we are not as well built as the TARDIS. There is no possible way for us to get close enough to close the Eye without being shredded, cooked, and turned to fine ash."

"Much like Hermione's cooking," joked Harry in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't know about that," chuckled the Doctor.

"What do we need to do?" asked Harry, trying to see a way to seal away the ghostly white flames.

"I'm really not sure," admitted the Doctor, sliding down the wall opposite the door to sit on the deck. "If my people, my family, were still alive they might know what to do."

"Sometimes you just have to do it yourself," Harry said firmly, causing the Doctor to look up at him. "Sometimes family can't be trusted."

"What makes you say that, Harry?"

"Ginny's eldest brother, Bill, was the one everyone thought would be a major player in the war against Voldemort and his cronies. He was handsome, smart, and just had this charm about him that made you want to believe in him."

"I take it he wasn't what he appeared to be?" asked the Doctor, remembering the problems he had had with members of his own family.

"Seems a bit clichéd," Harry answered with a dry laugh, "but you're right. No one knows when, but at some point Bill decided money and power were more important than the little things. You know, little things like respecting life and family. Prat took Tom's mark and never looked back. Course, no one found out until it was too late. By that time he had already killed dozens of innocents, given Ginny a cursed diary to write in, and tried to kill me several times. And that was only the beginning."

"That's certainly not in the books," mused the Doctor. "He's a sort of romantic hero in the books. Well… when I say romantic I really mean tragic."

"I've noticed she likes to separate the story into clearly defined light and dark sides," Harry said, sitting down next to the Doctor. "I swear sometimes she's like a press agent for former Death Eaters, out to rewrite history or something. She tends to gloss over the nasty bits, and then exaggerates the bits that were just annoying. I mean, the bastard gave his own sister a cursed item that would have eventually killed her, and he didn't even blink an eye. I'm sure that earned him a special place in hell. Not one mention of that in her second book. Instead she blamed it all on a man that had been dead for eleven years. I'll bet she never tells her readers what really happened, or how he died in the end."

"You were the one that killed him, weren't you?" asked the Doctor, but he could already see the answer on Harry's face.

"Damn right I did!" snarled Harry. "I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner, before he tried to rape Fleur and killed Fred for stopping him. Bastard killed his own brother, would have killed Fleur too, but she managed to escape. After that his secret was out in the open, but I don't think he really cared by that point. Three years later I confronted him during the final battle at Hogwarts. Bill managed to disarm me, thought he had me dead to rights. Least he did until I pulled out a Muggle handgun and shot him right between the eyes. I thought Arthur and Molly would hate me after that, but Arthur told me I was the sixth son he should have had. If Molly does mention Bill it's like he died the day he moved out of the Burrow."

"Bill killed Fred in your fourth year?" asked the Doctor, slightly puzzled at the difference from the book.

"Yeah," sighed Harry. "I know what you are thinking. That woman's publisher already sent me a copy of her manuscript for her fourth book. She created a character named Cedric something or other to be a fourth Tri-wizard champion. Of course, there never was a fourth champion or any age restriction. The only death during that tournament was Fred, and that was a few weeks before the third task. Fleur never even competed in the third task, and it was just Krum and me racing through that maze trying to hex each other as we went. I beat him to the Cup, barely, and the rest is history. A part of me knows why she didn't write about Fleur almost being raped, or Fred being killed, it being a kids' book and all. The rest of me wants to tell her to take that bloody book and bugger herself with it. Fleur is like a sister to me now and Fred doesn't deserve to be treated like a mere character. I just think they deserve more."

"That they do, Harry," mused the Doctor, standing up. "And maybe we'll be the ones to give them that."

Harry stood up and looked over at the Doctor. "You have an idea how to fix this?"

"Indeed I do, Harry," replied the Doctor with a wide grin. "With your magic, and my vast knowledge, not to mention a fair bit of luck, we're going to do the impossible."

"Sounds good to me, Doctor," Harry said with a wide grin. "I like doing the impossible."

"Right," the Doctor said, standing directly in front of the doorway. "In those books they talk about making Portkeys. Can you make one and send it on its way without anyone going along for the ride?"

"Sure," Harry said with a nod. "Where do you need it to go?"

The Doctor grinned, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and adjusting the setting on it until he had it set the way he wanted before turning it on and handing it to Harry. "I have this set to go off in sixty seconds. I need you to send it to that panel over on the far wall. It should appear slightly above that copper colored portion of the panel, and fall with the emitter facing the panel. I need it timed so that it turns on right as it reaches the panel. You have fifty seconds left."

"Not a problem," Harry assured the Doctor, taking the strange device from the Doctor. "Just give me a countdown to when I need to send it."

The Doctor nodded and watched as Harry cast the _Portus_ spell on his beloved Sonic Screwdriver. When they reached the ten second mark Harry activated the portkey and set it on the deck plating pointing in the right direction. Seconds later there was a pop as the portkey vanished, reappearing on the far side of the unstable room. The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver activated just as it appeared, falling past the panel just as intended. Instantly the iris that normally covered the Eye of Harmony began to close. It was obvious that the Iris was damaged, but it worked well enough that after several moments it had sealed the Eye of Harmony.

"Hurry," shouted the Doctor, running in to the now stable room. "Repair the Iris while I reconnect the energy conduits and buffers."

"You used this as a weapon?" Harry shouted back as he ran to the Iris and began casting _Reparo_ as fast as possible on the massive Iris.

"It was the last option," answered the Doctor as he scrambled around the room, reconnecting various cables and control circuits. "The war was going badly for both sides, but we were both so stubborn that it would have gone on for eternity. At least it would have if the Daleks hadn't discovered a way to destroy all life in the universe. Imagine every planet in the universe dead. I couldn't let them do that, so I stopped them. I locked both sides behind a time barrier and I released the full power of the Eye of Harmony. Everyone died…"

"But _she_ saved you?"

"Yep," replied the Doctor as he finished with the last of the connections. "I watched as everything burned, ready to burn right along with my world and my people and suddenly the TARDIS was there. _She_ materialized around me, and punched a hole right though the barriers I had raised. I'm a Time Lord and even I don't know how we managed to survive, but we did."

Harry finished with the last of his repairs, watching as the lights seemed to brighten slightly. "_She_ loves you, Doctor. There was no way _she_ could let you die, even if it meant _she_ was in pain every moment since. I think that's why _she_ never let you know _she_ was in pain, so you wouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Most likely," agreed the Doctor, throwing a final switch.

Both men listened as the hum of the TARDIS' systems seemed to grow stronger. The lights grew even brighter and Harry could feel the TARDIS "sigh" in relief. It was the Doctor's reaction to the changes that surprised Harry as he watched the Time Lord fall to his knees and begin to weep. Harry knew what was going on, but he waited for the Doctor to explain himself.

"She's back," whispered the Doctor, his voice choked with emotion. "I can hear her again, Harry, and she's singing."

"I know," Harry replied with a smile. "I hear it, too, Doctor. I just have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Wasn't this all a bit of an anti-climax?" asked Harry, thinking how easy it had been in the end to repair the TARDIS. "I mean you said it was impossible, but we just did it as easy as you please. What's that all about?"

To Harry's shock, the Doctor actually blushed at the question before answering. "I forgot about your magic being a factor. I knew based on my abilities and knowledge that there was nothing I could do short of ejecting the Eye of Harmony into the Time Vortex. That really wouldn't have solved anything though because the resulting release of energy would have destroyed the TARDIS, me, and most of the universe."

"Probably not a good idea then," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Nope!" agreed the Doctor. "With your ability, and a bit of cleverness on my part, we were able to close the Iris and thus reconnect the Eye as the main source of power for the TADIS."

"So, let me see if I got this right," Harry said with a wry grin. "You needed magic to fix her? And none of this strikes you as even a teensy bit strange?"

The Doctor turned to look at Harry, laughing as he did so because he remembered asking that exact same question earlier in the day. "You've been waiting to throw my words back in my face all day, haven't you?"

"Yep!" Harry replied, popping the P in same way the Doctor normally did. "Was worth the wait, too."

After a small, hastily thrown together party that included Harry and Ginny, the Doctor and Rose, along with Arthur and Molly Weasley, it was time to start thinking about what to do next. They were all sitting around the TARDIS control room, sipping tea and relaxing. Rose still wanted to check in with her mother, if only to tell her about Mickey's decision to stay behind in the alternate universe. The Doctor did not like the idea, but he understood Rose's needed to see her mother and that was enough for him. The problem was, would it be enough for Harry?

"I know you want to leave and I think _she_ does, too," Harry said finally. "I just worry that the next time she gets hurt, she will hide it just like she did this time."

Rose shot the Doctor a glance filled with the desire for the strange man to do exactly what she wanted him too. "Doctor… are you going to ask them?"

"Ask us what?" chimed Ginny from her spot on Harry's lap.

"Well…" began the Doctor, standing and walking over to the control column. "I was going to ask if you might like to travel with Rose and me for a while."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment, and then grinned like Cheshire cats before answering. "What made you think you were leaving without us?"

Harry reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out several tiny boxes that Rose realized were actually trunks. Then Ginny pointed at two brooms that were leaning up against the TARDIS' wooden doors. Rose giggled as the Doctor tried to remember when he had lost control of the TARDIS. Oddly, he did not mind that Harry could hear the TARDIS just as well as the Doctor himself. In fact, if he had to ask what bothered him the most about the situation it was just that Harry and Ginny had beaten him to the punch.

"Are you two sure this is what you really want?" asked Arthur Weasley of the young witch and wizard.

The Doctor and Rose both watched their new friends in the hopes of understanding their attitude. It was Harry that answered, but it was obvious that he and Ginny were thinking exactly the same thing. "We don't really have anything here anymore, Arthur. I've done what needed doing. Now I hide from my fans and hear the sound of my enemies at night when I try to sleep at night."

Ginny looked up at her parents as Harry spoke, then added, "I let Harry get away from me at the end of the war, and I've regretted it ever since. If he wants to go with the Doctor and Rose, caring for the TARDIS, then I'm going with him."

"Hold on, Arthur," interrupted the Doctor, running out of the control room and returning almost as quickly. "Take these!"

The Doctor handed Arthur and Molly a pair of his special cell phones. "I keep a few extras on hand so Rose's mum can always reach us if need be. The battery in them is good for about two hundred years, and by pressing and holding two or three, you can call Harry or Ginny any time you want."

The Doctor then tossed another pair of cell phones to Harry and Ginny. Harry's Seeker reflexes kicked in and caught both phones in one hand. "Since these two are going to be traveling with us for a bit, might be nice if you could stay in touch."

Ginny stared at her wide eyed father. "You ask Hermione to show you how to use that, Daddy. And don't you dare try taking it apart for any reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Gin," Arthur replied with a childlike petulance.

Twenty minutes later, as Arthur and Molly stood watching, the TARDIS slowly vanished from sight. Molly had expected something like this ever since the Doctor and Rose had arrived. Actually, if she was really honest with herself, Molly had expected this since the day Harry had killed Tom Riddle. Harry needed to bet away from the expectations that people placed on him and Ginny would never let Harry out of her sight again. Molly could hardly blame either of them for leaving with the Doctor, and she hoped that they found the peace they were looking for. Looking up at the family clock, Molly could not help but give a watery smile at what she saw Harry and Ginny's hands pointing to.

"Home," she whispered to no one but herself. "Could there ever be any doubt?"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Okay, all you Harry Potter canon purists out there can just calm down. I changed canon for two reasons. The first is to drive home the fact that this is supposed to be a "real" Harry and Ginny meeting the Doctor and Rose, not the ideal hero and damsel from a set of children's books. To that end I have placed them in a world where magic users have hidden their existence from even the Time Lords with the exception of a series of children's books based on Harry's adventures. The Harry in this story is not the one from the books. This is a stronger and more confident Harry that is still carrying around a great deal of emotional baggage after fighting in a war. I think it makes him more human. It also puts Harry and the Doctor on a more level playing field, allowing them to create a true friendship and not the Mentor/Apprentice type of relationship either has dealt with before._

_The second reason I changed "canon" in this story is even simpler than the first. I changed it because I can. It's a story, nothing but a story, so help me God. I am not making money off of this and do it more to show my love of both these wonderful stories. (Although if anyone at the BBC wants to hire me to write for Doctor Who, I'd LOVE to!) Hopefully you like this story enough to understand it and just go with the flow._

_Once again I've made this a self-contained chapter. That way if you love it I can write more, or I can let it go if you hate it. I hope you love it as much as I do, but then I am a bit biased. If I wasn't, I never would have written it._

_Chris_


End file.
